Poker is a popular card game which has many variations of play. As is known, the game of poker has been adapted for play on electronic gaming devices commonly referred to as “video poker machines.” In the game of video poker, a player attempts to obtain a hand of cards which comprise one or more predetermined winning card combinations. For example, the winning card combinations may comprise a pair of Jacks or better. The player attempts to obtain a hand including cards of at least a pair of Jacks or better. If the player receives a winning hand, the player may be paid a payment. The game then ends.
In order to maintain the interest of players, a wide variety of game options have been presented. For example, in some games the amount which may be wagered varies. In other games, the hands which comprise predetermined winning hands vary.
One disadvantage to the game of video poker is that there is little opportunity for large payouts or jackpots. The largest payout is reserved for a Royal Flush. However, this card hand occurs infrequently. In most instances, if a player is a winner, he/she wins a small payout for a hand such as a Pair, Three of a Kind or the like.
It is desired to provide a poker game offering the player opportunities for higher stakes and winnings and which adds general excitement.